Sólo un mal día
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Porque Marinette siempre estaría ahí cuando se tratara de días malos.


**Traigo una pequeña aportación para este fandom que me ha enamorado. Mi primera historia Hetero, que emoción -seca sus lágrimas-**

 **Espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirla, puede que sea algo OoC pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un desastre para las personalidades, por lo que me disculpo de antemano.**

 **Advertencias: Marichat, Ladrien!unilateral (con Bridgette como Ladybug), Feligette (Solo mencionado).**

 **En este Semi AU Ladybug será Bridgette y ChatNoir Adrien. Marinette y Felix serán ajenos a los temas sobre los miraculous y la identidad de los heroes, pero mantendran una amistad (Marichat)/admiración/odio (Feligette) con ellos**

Fue inesperado encontrarlo afuera de su habitación, anunciando su presencia con unos ligeros golpes a la ventana. Con el rostro lleno de confusión, no dudó ni un segundo en dejarlo entrar, y más por la terrible tormenta que azotaba con fuerza la hermosa e inusualmente calmada ciudad.

El súper héroe de París entró con movimientos lentos, extremadamente silencioso y desanimado, sin importarle que su cabello y traje estuvieran empapados a más no poder. Ese comportamiento logró captar de inmediato su atencion. ¿Dónde estaba ese ruidoso gato con chistes malos saliendo por doquier?

—¿Estas bien, Chat?— preguntó con una ceja alzada, mientras lo cubría con una toalla para secarlo. El rubio abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces, hasta decidir morder su labio y, sin previo aviso, abrazarla. —¿Chat?

—¿Por qué será que todo me sale mal, Princesa?— susurró, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Marinette, sintiendo como su cuerpo recibía con gusto la calidez de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó con voz suave mientras acariciaba de manera lenta la espalda del rubio, sin importarle que su ropa comenzara a mojarse. Se sentía demasiado angustiada por su comportamiento, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio tan mal? Nunca, ni siquiera en esa ocasión donde consiguió en batalla una herida tan grande que atravesaba más de la mitad de su torso, o cuando en plena pelea se lastimó el tobillo. Siempre utilizaba su cuerpo como un escudo, sin importarle que tan peligrosa fuera la situación.

Al no escuchar respuesta, tuvo el vago presentimiento de que se trataba del amor imposible de su mejor amigo; La heroína de París, la única e inigualable Ladybug, de la cual Chat Noir se había enamorado desde su primera aparición. No estaba muy segura de que esa fuera la única razón, pero sí de que era una de las causas del estado tan deprimente del rubio. Y, de alguna manera, eso la molestaba. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de romper el frágil y hermoso corazón de su querido amigo?

Por otro lado, para Adrien, mejor conocido como Chat Noir, heroe y compañero inseparable de Ladybug, ese día había sido uno de los peores de su vida. Un detonante para toda la rabia y tristeza que llevaba encerrada celosamente en el interior de su cuerpo, negándose a dejarla salir para así no destrozar su mascara de perfección ante el mundo.

Aunque, pensandolo mejor, ese día completaba una semana de mala racha; desde que su padre prestara más atención a su recien llegado hermano mayor, quien era el orgullo de la familia, el único merecedor del cariño del gran Gabriel Agreste; una pelea con su mejor amigo por un desagradable y absurdo malentendido; Y, la cereza del pastel; Su Lady al rechazarlo por millonesima vez por fin le había dado una razón por la cual no podía aceptar su amor: Estaba enamorada de alguien más. Y ¿quién era esa persona tan afortunada? ninguno otro mas que Felix perfección viviente Agreste, su querido hermano.

Desde pequeño lo vió como un ejemplo a seguir, el héroe que lo cuidaba de los monstruos de su armario y que se quedaba a su lado hasta que el sueño lo vencía, quien le explicaba con detenimiento y mucha paciencia las veces que fueran necesarias cualquier cosa que no pudiera pero quisiera entender, quien lo defendía de su padre cuando éste se enojaba por cometer algunos errores comunes en un pequeño, y que, de vez en cuando, lo llevaba a escondidas al parque para disfrutar de un helado.

Todo eso quedó en el olvido al escuchar su nombre salir de los dulces labios de su amor no correspondio. Cada recuerdo momentáneamente sepultado, convirtiendo a su hermano mayor en la persona ruín y despiadada que se lo había arrebatado todo.

Todo lo que nunca pudo obtener.

Sin embargo, aún si el mismísimo Felix decidiera escupirle en el rostro y terminara por destrozar su pobre corazón, no podría odiarlo. Después de todo, sin su hermano a su lado, no hubiera podído soportar la indiferencia de su padre ni la ausencia de su madre. Hubiera quedado completamente solo, atrapado en una mansión de hielo, junto a maniquíes de piedra.

Además, sabía que Felix no tenía la culpa por todo lo que en esos momentos pasaba. Pero, eso no quitaba que fuera humano. De aquellos que sufrían y ardían de celos, que sentían como en sus bocas se instalaba el horrible sabor de la envidia y sus estomagos se revolvían por la rabia y la impotencia. De los que anhelaban ser amados y -sin querer admitirlo- mimados. Ser todo para una persona y que esa persona fuera todo para él.

Aún cuando la única que había llenado su corazón con esa pequeña ilusión y esperanza, se la había arrebatado con la misma rápidez en que llegó.

—Estoy aquí.— escuchó la dulce voz de Marinette, para después sentir como sus brazos lo abrazaban con mayor fuerza, recordándole que no se encontraba completamente solo, que aun tenía a alguien en quien confiar y con quien podía abrirse sin sentirse juzgado o simplemente guardar silencio y de igual manera sentirse comprendido.

— ... Gracias.—

Marinette supo que ya no se trataban de gotas de lluvia las que mojaban su hombro. Asimismo, sabía que eran igual de hermosas, o incluso más.

—Recuerda, minou, solo fue un mal día. Mañana será diferente, lo prometo.— Y con esto, se separó un poco del rubio y depositó un beso en su frente, para después besar su nariz y mejillas, retirando las lágrimas que se negaban a parar. Adrien se dejó hacer, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias, queriendo quedarse así para siempre, con esa calidez que rezaba por jamás perder y qué, sin importar nada, protegería.

Porque Marinette siempre estaría ahí cuando se tratara de días malos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Recuerden, soy nueva en este fandom, así que, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo.**

 **¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!**

 **ヽ(*ω*)ﾉ**


End file.
